<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>someday, i, i wanna wear a starry crown by catgenderclover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494243">someday, i, i wanna wear a starry crown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgenderclover/pseuds/catgenderclover'>catgenderclover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ghost town [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Lowercase, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide, The Author Regrets Everything, Verbal Abuse, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, hey yall... heyy, may make into series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgenderclover/pseuds/catgenderclover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>some day, some day</p><p>some day i, i wanna wear a starry crown</p><p>some day, some day</p><p>some day i wanna lay down, like god did, on sunday</p><p> </p><p>in which tommy jumps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Ensemble &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ghost town [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>someday, i, i wanna wear a starry crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the tower was thrown together quickly. a mess of any blocks he had left in his inventory, anything. tommy just kept on building. up, up, up. up into the clouds, maybe even past that. he wasn’t sure anymore.</p><p>it was so high up, he felt like if he lifted a hand, he’d graze the clouds.</p><p>(maybe he could?)</p><p>he can see the exploded mess of logstedshire and his tnret. this high up, he can still see the crater.</p><p>(congratulations, tubbo! you’re the president of a crater. have fun!)</p><p>he’s a bit dizzy, he thinks. probably the thin air from being so high up. but, he really doesn’t have a problem with that. it’d be so easy to just close his eyes, stretch his arms, and fall.</p><p>and so he does. he closes his eyes, opens his arms, and falls forward– straight to the ground.</p><p>one thing they never tell you about falling to your death is how fast it. one minute, he’s raising a foot to walk off, and before he knows it, it all goes black. </p><p>(his body is found by none other than philza minecraft himself. phil sobs and sobs, holding the body of his youngest as he curses this world for making life living hell for his sons. he ignores the coldness of his skin and the way his bones aren’t supposed to be at that angle.</p><p>they have to drag philza away from his sons body.)</p><p>philza’s house arrest and technoblade’s banishment are lifted for the funeral. it’s a somber event, and tubbo breaks down crying during his eulogy more than once. </p><p>philza screams– a guttural noise of pure anguish. the noise only one who has lost a child could understand. it wasn’t supposed to be like this. phil was supposed to watch his boys grow old, and when it was his time to die, it would be his time, and his sons would be okay with that. they were supposed to live a long, happy, life.</p><p>(dream mocks him. “a shame you had to bury two of your sons, hm?”)</p><p>technoblade, for once in his life, is left without words. he cries into the jacket of his father– the only person left in his family.</p><p>(he was an only child now, wasn’t he?)</p><p>that realization makes him want to rip his heart out. he’s alone. again.</p><p>ghostbur, for the first time in a long while, is quiet. his expression is darkened, and he keeps giving himself blue. that was his baby brother. that was his baby brother, that lie there in the wooden coffin. it wasn’t fair. </p><p>(when he’s alone, in his little sewer, he wishes, with every ghostly bone in his body, not to forget this. he can’t, he can’t forget the death of his baby brother</p><p>a day later, he comes up to philza, and ask him why he’s crying. tommy is just with dream in logstedshire, right? so why is he so upset?)</p><p>l’manberg goes silent. the badlands go silent. as do the drywaters, and the antarctic empire. </p><p>without any words, they all lower their flags half-mast. </p><p>(they never go back up.)</p><p>tubbo locks himself in his office for days on end, only ever coming out for water or a instant ramen packet. no one comments on the tear tracks down his cheeks.</p><p>niki closes her bakery for a week. she spends most of the time stress baking, crying over the boy who was like a little brother to her. who always stopped speaking to let her state her mind, when no one else would. </p><p>ranboo stays in his house. the memories were vague for him, but he knows tommy took all the blame for something they did together. maybe if he took the full blame, this wouldn’t have happened. tommy had already enough trauma as it is, the exile was just the final straw.</p><p>everyone is in a state of mourning. no one takes his death well.</p><p>tommy, in truth, was the heart and soul of l’manberg. loud, boisterous, full of a fire that everyone thought could never be extinguished. </p><p>he was everything l’manberg stood for, and now? </p><p>he was gone.</p><p>or, at least, people though he was.</p><p>ghostbur comes up to tubbo, squealing about something. as much as he wants to, he can’t tell the boy to go away. it’s impossible to get him to shut up in the first place.</p><p>however, a certain word catches his eye. </p><p>tommy.</p><p>tubbo turns, raising an eyebrow. “what are you talking about, ghostbur? he’s been dead for months, let it go!” he almost snarls out, and regrets the words as soon as they come out of his mouth. everyone had edged around tommy’s death when near ghostbur– he simply forgot. </p><p>ghostbur, however, tilts his head. “nuh uh! i just saw him! c’mon.”</p><p>and so here he is, being dragged by a ghost to go see god knows what. it was probably him making things up.</p><p>however, what he doesn’t expect to see, is tommy.</p><p>no, not tommy.</p><p>ghost tommy.</p><p>his eyes are sunken in and faded, skin grayish like ghostbur’s. he looks… dangerously thin, and he seems terrified. nothing like the tommy he knew.</p><p>he takes a cautious step forward, but the boy doesn’t respond well to this. he shrieks, putting his hands up to his face, like he’s bracing for a hit, whimpering as he moves away.</p><p>tubbo stands, shocked. why was he reacting like this? tommy was nothing like this. </p><p>once tommy seems to realize that tubbo isn’t going to hit him, he pulls his hands down from his face, looking over tubbo with fear.</p><p>“…tubbo?”</p><p>“…tommy?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>